The removal
by Charlotte3995
Summary: Musa and Riven live together now, but with their respective work they hardly see each other. Their couples are put to the test when Musa is going to be kidnapped, will they succeed in passing this test?


NO POV

It was winter, he was snowing outside when Musa was in his apartment, quietly watching TV in his living room. Suddenly her phone began to vibrate, she received a message from Riven, her companion for 2 years now.

Riven had changed a lot since the High School. He was the bad-boy of his school, with his friends he collected girlfriends necessarily he liked all the girls who met him, the captain of the basketball team, muscular, athletic, the kind of boy to intimidate any girls he talked to and enjoy his popularity. A lot of popular girl was also dredging but it was not these girls that he liked. Others more discreet, with more character, without much makeup and not necessarily popular But that yet another boy were watching.

She succumbed to her charm and she suffered. The girls who threatened her, the boys who made her proposals more than badly placed. All this did not please Riven and they overcame a lot of hardships and managed to move in together.

Riven was in the army, he taught, and Musa only saw him in the evening and in the morning during the weekends. She got used to it But she even works in a bar Like waitress to be able to pay better the rent of their apartment, they see only in the evening or very early in the morning.

Tonight Riven had an emergency with her work, she was waiting for him as many times. She was waiting for him on the couch, usually she fell asleep and put him to bed when he returned.

She took her phone and read the message she received:

Hey Muse, I'm sorry but I'll be back late tonight, I'm really sorry. Do not wait for me. I love you.

Riv

She sighed, she used to her absence in the evening but when she accepted Riven's proposal to move in together she thought she could take advantage of him more often but there it was rather the opposite. He missed her a lot and she never complained to him directly for fear of frustrating him and arguing as she had before, she did not want it to start again.

She decided to answer:

Later, I hope to see you tomorrow morning ... I did not see you all day, I miss you.

X Musa

She lay down again on the couch, continuing to zap TV channels until arriving at a direct news channel. They announced an alert abduction of several young women.

"... yesterday in Boston, three young girls between the ages of 20 and 28 have disappeared, according to police, these young women were all in the street after 8 pm when they were abducted. no track for the moment but we advise all young women to stay at home in the evening and avoid going out ... "

"Oh my god, But it's in my city! I'd better be careful now ... "she thought.

MUSA POV

After hearing this, I did not want to know how these women were abducted, so I changed channels and came across a New York police show. I look at it for a few minutes, then look at the time, it is 1:30 in the morning.

Riven will not be long to come back so I decide to wait in the living room, but I fall asleep a few minutes later.

...

RIVEN POV

It's already 2:30 am when I finally get back to my apartment, I can not stand, I'm tired I just need to sleep right now. Have not seen almost anymore with Musa now and I know it makes her sad even if she does not show it. To please him I took a week off to spend time together.

It is soon Christmas and I do not want it to be sad at this time.

Right now We have a lot of work in the army. More and more young people are getting recruited and I have more and more work. I learned a while ago about the kidnappings and I immediately thought of Musa, she could very well get kidnapped her Also and I will never recover from it so I will protect her as I ' have always tried to do.

I go back to my apartment and immediately hear the sound of the television so I guess Musa fell asleep again in front.

It happens to her frequently and it cracks my heart to know that she is waiting for me every time. She does not sleep anymore and she has a lot of work she is very tired.

I lay my things at the entrance and headed towards the living room and saw her lying on the sleeping couch. She wears an over-sized tee-shirt, she has her phone right next to her. I look at him and sees full of messages from his friends Layla, Stella, Bloom, Flora and Tecna

and even his brother Helia who is also one of my best friends.

We have never lost contact all together but I have never seen so many messages from them. I decide to read those of Helia:

Hi small sister! I noticed that you were not well at the moment You seem depressed ... talk to me if you need. We go to the restaurant with the others this weekend, will you tell them to come with Riven? Answer me quickly !

X Helia

It is true that it does not look right at the moment but I will do everything to make it better now!

I put the phone back in place and turned off the TV. I take Musa in my arms and take her to the room, she wakes up a little on the way and pronounced my name in a sleeping voice. I lie down and kiss her slightly. I will wash and go to bed and take Musa by the waist and fall asleep.

I'm French so if there are grammatical mistakes tell me, sorry it's very short but I'll do better next time. Tell me if you like it!


End file.
